


She Helps with the Nightmares

by beenicetobees



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: And she's sweet, Angst, But he needs people sometimes too, Dogs, Fluff and Angst, I have so much homework but instead I'm writing dog fanfiction, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus has a dog, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sick Klaus Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beenicetobees/pseuds/beenicetobees
Summary: Snippets of Klaus' life with a dog. Both pre-canon and canon-compliant, there a dog, and she's the cutest wittle thing. Be prepared for some angst though, because it's Klaus.





	She Helps with the Nightmares

Klaus found her when he was twenty-five. He was fresh out of rehab and on so many drugs that he could barely sit up. Ben sat nearby, a disappointed frown on his face, but he stayed silent.  
The rain pelted down, dripping down his face and making his hair twist into ringlets. An alley wasn’t the best place for shelter in this weather, and Klaus was drenched. He pulled his jacket closer around himself and shivered.  
All he wanted was somewhere to sleep and something to eat. The academy was nearby, but he promised never to go back there, and it’s not like he could call up one of his siblings and be like ‘Hey Luther, I know we haven’t spoken in years, but I’m cold, can I crash on your couch?’ No. Last he heard, Luther was on the moon anyway. Or was that Diego? Five?  
God, he’s so fucking high.  
He wiped the water away from his face, only to be immediately soaked again. He sighed and leaned back against the wall. He could feel Ben looking at him, and he was ashamed. Ashamed that he couldn’t pull his life together, ashamed that he couldn’t get over his fear of himself, and ashamed that he’s lying in this goddamn alley.  
His head lolled to the right, and his eyes focused on a big black lump in a corner. It looked like a trash bag, so at first he thought nothing of it, but then it moved. Klaus maneuvered his way into a better position to see the trash bag, in case there was a raccoon inside that he needed to fight or something, but upon closer inspection, the trash bag was actually not a trash bag at all, but a dog.  
The dog was large, about the size of a retriever, with tangled black hair soaked to the bone.  
“Aw, buddy, you must be colder than I am! Come here,” Klaus stuck out his hand for the dog, who looked at it and backed further into its corner.  
“Nervous? I get it, I’m a pretty scary guy, I know. I won’t hurt you, I promise,” Klaus shifted onto his hands and knees and slowly moved his way over to the dog. He stuck his hand out for it to sniff, avoiding eye contact. Hesitantly, the dog licked his hand.  
“Good puppy! Who’s a good puppy, you are!” Klaus said in a high pitched voice as he pet the dog on the head, not caring about his reputation as there was nobody alive around and it’s not like Ben thought he was cool. His hands curiously moved down to its neck, and he grinned when he found no collar.  
“You don’t belong to anyone either? Perfect, we’ll do just fine!”  
The next day, as the streets dried, Klaus bought a leash and collar for Rain.  
Then Ben pushed him back in, and he spent the last of his money getting her vaccinated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I like this one


End file.
